Frustraciones
by Muselina Black
Summary: Las frustraciones pueden ser la clave de nuestros mayores miedos. O de nuestros más grandes triunfos. Para el reto temático de enero de foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer: **El mundo de Harry Potter, incluyendo "Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo" son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano ni un peso con esto.  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Es primera vez que escribo sobre los Peverell y traté de mostrar un ángulo diferente, espero que les guste.  
_

**Frustraciones**

**I**

_**Ipswich, 24 de octubre de 1219**_

"Sir George y el Dragón" era una taberna como cualquier otra en Ipswich. O al menos, eso aparentaba, porque los parroquianos que acudían a ella no eran como los de otros tugurios en la ciudad. En lo absoluto. De hecho, era uno de los lugares preferidos de los magos y brujas que pasaban por la ciudad. Uno de ellos era el joven Antioch Peverell, que estaba de viaje mientras estudiaba acerca de la creación de varitas. Usualmente, la taberna era uno de sus lugares preferidos de la ciudad pero esa noche era distinta.

Él lo había provocado. Había osado tocar a la chica que Antioch había elegido para pasar esa noche. Pero al parecer, Godfrey tenía otros planes y había posado su mano en los pechos de la muchacha cuando ella le sirvió cerveza. A los ojos del mayor de los Peverell eso era una ofensa imperdonable. Apenas unos minutos antes, él la había sentado en sus rodillas, signo de que ella estaba apartada por la noche. Lo que había hecho el otro era un desafío abierto y Peverell no iba a dejarlo pasar así de fácil, como que se llamaba Antioch.

Sin pensar dos veces en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se levantó y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Godfrey bebiendo cerveza como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya odiaba su expresión arrogante y orgullosa y los mechones rubios que caían frente a su cara.

—Exijo una satisfacción —masculló obligando al otro a mirarlo—. Ahora mismo, afuera.

—¿Por tocar a vuestra puta? —preguntó Godfrey con sorna—. Pensaba que para eso estaban, amigo. Deberíais tener más control de vuestro temperamento —y sin dirigirle otra mirada a Antioch, había seguido bebiendo con una sonrisita.

Pero él insistió. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. Godfrey de Nottingham había insultado su honor y le había faltado el respecto. No recordó las palabras de su hermano, que siempre le decía que se tomaba todo como un insulto personal. Aunque claro, Cadmus no se enzarzaría en una pelea a menos que le reportara algún beneficio personal.

—Creo que no me he explicado claramente —replicó, con una calma que no sentía mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo oscuro tras la oreja—. Vos me habéis ofendido y para limpiar mi honor, debo batirme en duelo con vos.

El otro levantó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—Debéis tener deseos de morir, mi amigo —Antioch apretó los labios ante esas palabras y la sonrisa que las acompañó. ¡Ya vería quién era él!—. Pero supongo que no soy nadie como para llevaros la contraria. Si tanto deseáis morir, no voy a poneros obstáculos.

Antioch apretó la varita que sostenía en sus manos. Su vieja varita de roble que había comprado al entrar a Hogwarts, muchos años antes. Tenía muchos arañazos por los muchos duelos en los que se había enzarzado, aunque no siempre como vencedor. De hecho, el joven solía meterse en más problemas de los que podía manejar, según su hermano Cadmus. Pero él nunca le había hecho mucho caso.

—Elegid a vuestro padrino.

—No os preocupéis —bufó Godfrey—. No es primera vez que me bato en duelo. Conozco el protocolo.

Antioch pudo haber recordado a su hermano menor y su sabiduría al decirle que pensara dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Pero no lo hizo. Tampoco pensó en él mientras salía al exterior de la taberna acompañado de un hombre que apestaba a licor barato como su segundo. Habían conseguido a dos hombres que fueran los testigos del duelo mágico, como era lo habitual, tan ebrios como los mismos padrinos.

—Presentad varitas —logró decir uno con la lengua enrevesada—. Bien, ahora apartaos veinte pasos el uno del otro. Cuando yo cuente hasta tres, podéis empezar con vuestros hechizos.

El joven Peverell sintió el conocido escalofrío de excitación recorría su cuerpo. El mismo que sentía siempre que estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea o antes de enfrentarse a una creatura peligrosa. Como si la energía estuviera lista para empezar a mover su cuerpo. Aferró su varita con firmeza. Estaba listo para limpiar su honor.

Al otro lado del improvisado campo de duelo vio que su contrincante sonreía seguro de sí mismo. Ya se encargaría él de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia de la cara. Le parecía que todo el resto del mundo se estaba desdibujando y sólo quedaban ellos dos, listos para pelear. Escuchó la voz del testigo principal del duelo como si viniera desde muy lejos y tuvo que saltar para esquivar la primera maldición que su oponente, más ágil que él, le había lanzado tras escuchar el último número. El rayo de luz pasó rozándole la camisa.

Rápidamente se incorporó y apuntó su varita hacia Godfrey. El rayo rojo impactó contra el brazo del joven, quien no alcanzó a hacer ningún hechizo protector.

—¡_Lacarnum_ _Inflamarae_! —gritó el otro joven, conjurando una bola de fuego.

Antioch apenas tuvo tiempo de conjurar un escudo.

—¡_Incárcero_! —unas cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atar a Godfrey, quien se liberó de ellas con un movimiento de varita.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —se burló. Antioch apretó los labios—. Merlín, esto va a ser un juego de niños. ¡_Bombarda_! —gritó, apuntando a una piedra a los pies de Antioch, que estalló en mil pedazos, empujando al mago—. ¡_Incárcero_!

Peverell tuvo que moverse rápidamente para esquivar las dos cuerdas que se dirigían a él y lanzarles un hechizo para desvanecerlas.

—¡_Sectusempra_! —exclamó nuevamente Godfrey y el rayo golpeó a Antioch en el brazo. Unos tajos comenzaron a aparecer en su hombro, manchando de sangre su camisa, pero él los ignoró. Lo único que tenía en mente era hacer que Godfrey pagara su insulto.

—¡_Confringo_! —gritó apuntando al suelo, la explosión causada empujó a su oponente al suelo—. ¡Depulso! —el hechizo empujó a su contrincante varios metros. Se acercó a su enemigo, dispuesto a rematarlo.

—¡_Flipendo_! —vociferó Godfrey desde el suelo, empujando a Antioch contra un árbol. El joven se paró a duras penas y se levantó en dirección al joven Peverell, quien intentó hacer un hechizo, pero una fuerte punzada de dolor en su brazo ensangrentado se lo impidió.

De pronto fue consciente de los magullones, cortes y heridas que tenia y de la sangre que empapaba la manga de su camisa. Sintió como las piernas le flaqueaban, pero aún así intentó ponerse de pie para devolverle el ataque a su oponente.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

El hechizo impactó contra el pecho de Antioch y lo lanzó al suelo con un ruido seco. Con una maldición, el joven vio cómo su varita había aterrizado lejos de él. Intentó arrastrarse hacia ella, pero otro certero hechizo lo obligó a quedarse en su lugar, retorciéndose de dolor. Jodido Godfrey. Y maldita fuera su habilidad con los duelos.

El dolor era tanto que no podía moverse, por lo que se quedó ahí en el suelo. Sucio de sangre y de polvo, pero eso le daba igual. Eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era encontrarse ahí a merced del desgraciado de Godfrey, que parecía estar regodeándose de su hazaña.

—¿Habéis aprendido vuestra lección, Peverell? Nunca retéis a duelo a menos de que estéis seguro de ganar —el joven apoyó el pie sobre la muñeca de Antioch y sonrió—. No merecéis ni la molestia —musitó con disgusto.

Y, sin decir otra palabra, se alejó de él. El joven Peverell maldijo a todo el mundo para sus adentros, intentando contener el dolor y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Y fue en ese momento, sudado, sucio y ensangrentado, cuando decidió que nunca más perdería un duelo.

Antioch deseó ser invencible.

**II**

_**Hogsmeade, 24 de noviembre de 1239**_

Era bien entrada la noche cuando Elinor despertó a su marido con la respiración agitada.

—Creo que ya es hora —logró decir entre jadeos y gemidos de dolor mientras se aferraba el muy abultado vientre.

Cadmu Peverell, aunque nunca había estado en una situación parecida, supo exactamente a qué se refería y su corazón sufrió un vuelco. Iba a nacer su primer hijo. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de alegrarse, porque vio la mueca de dolor en el rostro de su mujer. Una expresión que ciertamente hubiera deseado no ver.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —musitó mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a ponerse las botas.

—Ve… ve a buscar a Allison —la respiración de la mujer era agitada y unas gotas de sudor empezaban a perlar su frente.

Allison Gross era la partera del pueblo, una bruja vieja y repugnante de la que se decía que había transformado a un antiguo amante en dragón. Pero era la mejor partera de la región; tanto, que incluso los señores y lores de la zona la llamaban para que atendiera a sus mujeres. Cadmus no se habría atrevido a dejar la vida de su mujer y su futuro hijo en manos de nadie más.

Tras darle un beso en la frente a Elinor e indicarle a Maisy que se preocupara de encender la chimenea y preparar todo, Peverell se encaminó a la casa de la anciana. Era una noche tranquila, donde se podía apreciar la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, el hombre sintió una energía extraña en al aire. Algo que le trajo un mal presentimiento. Mientras atravesaba el caserío, sintió que algo terrible iba a suceder esa noche.

Intentando hacer caso omiso de esa corazonada (eso eran cosas de viejas _muggles_, no de magos hechos y derechos como él), tocó la puerta de la choza con violencia. Suponía que la mujer estaba acostumbrada a ser despertada a horas intempestivas, pero igualmente se llevó una sorpresa cuando la mujer abrió rápidamente la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, Cadmus Peverell? —preguntó la mujer indicándole que pasara, a lo que él negó con la cabeza.

—Mi mujer está de parto.

—Ya veo. Ya decía yo que sería uno de estos días. Esperad un momento, Peverell. Iré a buscar lo necesario.

Él sintió el impulso de gritarle que se apurara, pero no lo hizo. Mientras la anciana bruja se paseaba por su diminuta cabaña buscando hierbas y metiéndolas en un caldero pequeñito, él se dedicó a examinar la estancia. Había visto chozas de porquerizos más grandes, pero a pesar del tamaño de la casita, ésta parecía limpia y ordenada. Aunque no podía decir que su ocupante le resultara tan agradable como su casa. Allison podía ser una partera estupenda, pero eso no quitaba que su aspecto fuera, cuando menos, repulsivo. La nariz larga y ganchuda coronada por una verruga y la sonrisa de dientes torcidos le parecían grotescos. Pero lo peor eran sus ojos. Pequeños, brillantes y oscuros; a Cadmus le parecía que estaban viendo su alma.

—¿Estáis lista? —masculló luego de un rato al ver que la mujer se estaba envolviendo en un capa.

—Sí. No es necesario que os mostréis tan impaciente —replicó la mujer con una sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta—. Os aseguro que aún cuando lleguemos, nos espera una larga noche. Lamentablemente, tener un hijo no es tan fácil ni tan agradable como concebirlo.

Peverell alzó las cejas al oír ese último comentario. En el ambiente en que él se había educado el tema la relaciones carnales era tratado como algo natural, pero rara vez había escuchado comentarios así. Nadie hablaba de ese tema con tanta ligereza. Una vez más, se sintió incómodo junto a la mujer.

—Vamos —musitó esperando que la mujer no se diera cuenta de su expresión de sorpresa.

En el camino de regreso a su casa, la misma sensación de fatalidad lo embargó. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contenerse, diciéndose que no era nada, que sólo eran los nervios ante el nacimiento de su primogénito. No era nada.

—¿Estáis bien, Peverell?

—Sí —dijo entre diente el joven. No pensaba dejar que una anciana pensara que él, Cadmus Peverell, tenía miedo de una sensación—. Todo está bien.

Si hubiera mirado a la mujer, se hubiera fijado que la luz de la luna dejaba ver claramente que ella le dirigía una mueca de incredulidad. Pero en esos momentos, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el pensamiento de Elinor y su hijo a punto de nacer. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de los Peverell, no muy lejos de la plaza central del pueblo.

—¿Dónde está vuestra mujer? —inquirió Allison, quitándose la capa tras cruzar el umbral

—En la alcoba principal, en el segundo piso

—Está bien. ¿Podríais mandar a buscar agua fresca? Necesitaremos en grandes cantidades —Cadmus asintió—. No, quedaos aquí. Los hombres no pueden estar en la misma habitación que una parturienta —añadió al ver que el hombre se disponía a subir las escaleras—. Eso es privilegio de las hijas de Eva.

—Pero la criada está con ella —intentó protestar el hombre.

—Yo la mandaré a la cocina, entonces. Lo lamento, pero no podéis subir hasta que el niño haya salido —declaró la anciana bruja subiendo las escaleras.

Él le dirigió una mirada hosca y se sentó a la mesa del comedor, conjurando una vela enorme. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Maisy bajaba a la cocina y volvía a subir acarreando un enorme barreño con agua. Fue en ese momento en que uno de los gritos de Elinor perforó el aire nocturno y le congeló la sangre.

Nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar así.

Aunque en sus años de estudiante, Cadmus Peverell había sido parte de la casa de Salazar Slytherin siempre había sido una persona valiente, tanto como su hermano Antioch. En sus viajes por el mundo se había enfrentado con todo tipo de creaturas: gigantes, gorgonas, quimeras. Nunca había sentido esa sensación que en ese momento atenazaba su garganta.

Por primera vez en su vida, Cadmus Peverell tuvo miedo.

Había conocido a Elinor dos años atrás en una de las ferias para conmemorar el aniversario de Hogsmeade. Ella era una jovencita recién egresada de Hogwarts y en un comienzo, Cadmus pensó que nunca sería digno de sus atenciones. ¿Cómo podía ella quererlo a él, que era casi veinte años mayor? Pero lo había hecho. Elinor había notado las atenciones que el señor Peverell le dirigía. Sabía que él era mayor, que había viajado por el mundo (lo que mostraban algunas de sus cicatrices) y que se comentaba todo tipo de tonterías acerca de él. Que una quimera lo había dejado impotente, que no le gustaban las mujeres y que prefería la compañía de los hombres. En un comienzo había pensado mandarlo a volar, pero algo en los ojos de brujo había capturado su atención. Y no había podido hacerlo. Él contaba historias interesantísimas y siempre le preguntaba su opinión acerca de distintos temas; y estaba interesado en escucharla, además. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la muchacha estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. Y había sido ella quien, demostrando su valentía digna de la casa Gryffindor, le había declarado su amor en primer lugar.

Para Cadmus, ése había sido el primero de los días más felices de su vida. El día de su boda estaba después en su lista personal. Elinor había iluminado su hogar con su presencia y alegría, de una forma que el mago nunca sospechó que haría. Le encantaba verla cepillar sus largos cabellos oscuros por la mañana y oírla cantar mientras cosía o bordaba. Y sobre todas las cosas, adoraba sus abrazos nocturnos, en que ella parecía tener la fluidez del agua tan en sus brazos y ser tan fogosa como las mismas llamas.

No, no podía perder a Elinor.

Otro grito desgarró el silencio de la noche y Cadmus enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

No podía perderla. Porque perderla significaba volver a su vida de antes. No quería volver a esa vida; una vida sin ella no valía la pena. Porque Elinor era su vida.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y conteniendo las lágrimas, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que la luz del día estaba inundando la sala. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y levantó la vista. Maisy estaba bajando el barreño; Cadmus pudo entrever unos paños ensangrentados.

—Mi señor, la partera dice que ya podéis ver a vuestra esposa.

No bien la muchacha hubo dicho eso, el hombre subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró a su dormitorio. Allison estaba ahí, guardando sus cosas en el viejo caldero, con una expresión que Cadmus no logró comprender.

Pero no se detuvo a pensar en la vieja partera. Lo único que le importaba era la mujer que estaba recostada en la cama sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en paños blancos.

—Es una niña, Cadmus —musitó ella débilmente y él pudo notar que su frente estaba perlada de sudor—. Me gustaría llamarla Caris, como mi madre.

—Por supuesto —el hombre sonrió y acarició la frente de su esposa. Quería llorar de alivio; Elinor estaba bien.

Pero cuando tocó la frente de la joven notó que no todo iba tan bien. Estaba ardiendo. Notó que la piel de su mujer había perdido color en las últimas horas. En un principio había pensado que se trataba de algo relacionado con el parto, pero cada minuto que pasaba a su lado le parecía que la palidez de su bella y joven esposa era algo antinatural.

Allison se acercó a la pareja y tomó a la niña en brazos para depositarla en la cunita que había conjurado para ella. Cadmus vio que su expresión era de preocupación y sintió que algo lo golpeaba en el estómago.

Bruscamente apartó las sábanas de la cama y soltó un insulto. Ahí estaba lo que provocaba esa expresión en la partera y la palidez de su mujer. Ese hilo rojo que poco a poco empapaba las sábanas y el camisón de su mujer. Eso era lo que estaba robándole a Elinor.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —vociferó en dirección de la partera—. ¿Qué le pasa a Elinor? ¿Qué le hicistéis, vieja bruja? ¡Detenedlo! ¡Salvadla!

—Lo siento mucho, mi señor —murmuró la partera con toda la tranquilidad que pudo comprobar—. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, aparte de darle hierbas para calmar su fiebre.

—¿Qué estáis diciendo? —hasta que Cadmus no oyera esas terribles palabras, no lo creería.

Pero Allison no le contestó. Él tampoco necesitaba la respuesta.

—Cadmus —la voz de Elinor parecía estar por momentos más débil y ella estaba cada vez más pálida. Su marido corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló junto a la cama, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Casi podía sentir cómo su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo—. Tenemos a la… a la… única niña que importa en el mundo.

Por un segundo, Cadmus pensó en decirle que esa niña no le interesaba si ella moría, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, se quedó junto a la cama de Elinor, aferrando su mano hasta que ella exhaló por última vez, después de que él pudiera decirle que la quería como a nada en este mundo.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. Acababa de perder lo único que le daba sentido a su existencia. No le importó la niña que lloraba en la cunita de madera, o la partera que le decía que se apartara. Él sólo quería estar con Elinor. Tan blanca, tan quieta. Tan lejana.

Cadmus deseó poder vencer a la muerte.

**III**

_**Godric's Hollow, 17 de agosto de 1222**_

A Ignotus le gustaba bastante bajar al pueblo. Las tiendas de los _muggles_ le parecían de lo más interesantes. Le gustaban sus colores, los olores de las especias de los puestos y las texturas de las telas que se exhiben ahí. Ha ido algunas veces al barrio mágico de Londres, pero le parece que no es lo mismo. Que el mercado de Godric's Hollow es mucho más interesante y bonito.

Por eso, esa mañana cuando su madre le dijo que necesitaba comprar algunas cosas ya que era día de mercado, él se ofreció inmediatamente. No era como si hubiera alguien más que pudiera hacerlo, tampoco. Sus hermanos mayores ya se habían ido de la casa. El mayor, Antioch, estaba estudiando el noble arte de la creación de las varitas mágicas y el segundo, Cadmus, estaba viajando por el mundo y decidiendo su destino.

—Recuerda tener mucho cuidado —le dijo su madre antes de verlo salir de la casa. Aunque el chico no creía que necesitara tener cuidado. Sabía a la perfección que no podía hacer magia frente a los aldeanos. En cualquier caso, él apenas empezaba a hacer magia accidental.

La casona de los Peverell estaba algo apartada del centro del poblado _muggle_. La gente del pueblo comentaba entre susurros que los que ahí vivían eran mago, pero oficialmente, Peverell era un médico. A pesar de los rumores, la gente de Godric's Hollow no dudaba en pedirle ayuda para sanar sus dolencias y solucionar otro tipo de problemas. Podía ser un brujo, pero era uno de lo más agradable.

Ignotus bajó al pueblo con una sonrisa y el sol acariciándole la cara. El verano siempre había sido su estación preferida. Le gustaba muchísimo salir a caminar, especialmente por el bosque que quedaba cerca de la casa de su amiga Gwendolyn, de la casa Gryffindor. Aparentemente, la chica descendía de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y su padre era el lord mágico más poderoso de la región, pero a Ignotus eso siempre le había dado más o menos lo mismo. Ella era su amiga y ya. Quizás esa tarde podrían ir a cazar hadas en el bosque. A su amiga le gustaban mucho esas pequeñas creaturas, pero a él le parecían insufriblemente tontas. Lo único divertido que se podía hacer con ellas era cazarlas.

Pero ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. Por ahora debía cumplir con el encargo de su madre. Necesitaba lana para tejer unos calcetines para la familia y algunas especias que traían del Oriente. Eso estaba muy bien. Su madre hacía unos panecillos con canela deliciosos.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al mercado fue dirigirse al puesto de Omar Ibn Massad, un hombre árabe que solía visitar el pueblo y las ciudades grandes que lo rodeaban. Ignotus estaba seguro de que él era un mago, pero nunca lo había visto haciendo magia. El hombre le caía muy bien, porque siempre le mostraba prodigios de más allá del mar. La última vez, había sido una trozo de tela tan fino que cabía dentro de la cáscara de una nuez; pero su favorita había sido, indiscutiblemente, la semilla que hacía crecer un árbol de naranjas en cosa de minutos.

—Buenos días, Ignotus Peverell —lo saludó Omar con su característico acento—. ¿Cómo estáis?

—Bien —por alguna razón que el chico no podía comprender, el hombre siempre entablaba conversación con sus clientes, no importaba quién fuera. Solía tener una palabra amable para todos y una memoria prodigiosa que le servía para recordar nombres de familias completas—. ¿Cómo están vuestros padres?

—Bien, gracias —Ignotus frunció las cejas. Estaba esperando que el vendedor le mostrara su nuevo prodigio. Si bien él insistía en que eran trucos de magia perfectamente explicables con distintos mecanismos, le muchacho no estaba seguro de creerle demasiado.

—¿Queréis ver qué objeto he traído esta vez? —inquirió Massad, esbozando una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que a ese chico le encantaban sus pequeños trucos de magia—. Mirad, ¿qué es esto?

De su ancha manga sacó una pelotita dorada, que mostró al niño. Ignotus no pudo evitar alzar la ceja en señal de escepticismo. ¿_Eso_ era el gran truco?

—No me miréis así, Ignotus —el hombre le guiñó un ojo—. A veces, las cosas son más de lo que parecen a simple vista —jugueteó con la pelotita entre sus dedos, mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada, intrigado—. Y muchas veces, lo que pensamos que es una cosa —escondió la bolita en un puño—, son otra muy distinta —añadió abriendo el puño y dejando ver una mariposa con preciosas alas azules.

—Magia —murmuró el muchacho con admiración mientras la mariposa daba vueltas sobre su cabeza.

—Nada de magia, niño. Es un simple truco de prestidigitación —Ignotus le devolvió una mirada incrédula, pero el hombre pareció ignorarlo—. Ahora, ¿qué necesitáis?

Con un suspiro resignado, el muchacho empezó a nombrar las especies y cantidades que su madre le había pedido. Pero no pensaba rendirse, algún día Omar le confesaría que era un mago de verdad y le enseñaría a hacer todos esos trucos maravillosos. A él no lo engañaba, eso era magia y no esa palabra tan larga que había usado el vendedor.

Perdido en esas cavilaciones, el muchacho se alejó del puesto y se acercó al de la lana. La vendedora, una mujer joven y muy amable, lo atendió con simpatía y al despedirse, le dio unas galletas con un guiño travieso.

—Decidle a vuestra madre que le agradezco lo que hizo por mí y por mi Harold. Es una gran mujer.

El chico sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo. Su madre era querida en la aldea por sus habilidades a la hora de curar niños y ayudar a las mujeres encintas. Junto con su marido, tenían fama de ser los mejores curanderos de la región. Ciertamente eso era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

Estaba distraído comiendo una de las galletas, por lo que no vio a un chico un par de años mayor que se acercaba a él seguido de una panda de otros chicos. Y hasta que la primera piedra lo golpeó en la cara, ni siquiera advirtió la presencia del grupo.

El impacto lo tomó por sorpresa, un golpe seco en la mejilla. Sintió como líquido empezaba a manar de la herida, pero le parecía que lo habían inmovilizado. No podía moverse y esos chicos se estaban acercando cada vez más. Una piedra lo golpeó en la frente y un dolor punzante lo recorrió. Sabía que tenía que correr, arrancar, pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo.

—Miren, es un asqueroso brujo —dijo el muchacho que parecía liderar el grupito. Una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios y antes de que Ignotus pudiera responder, el chico le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo doblarse en dos del dolor.

—Brujito, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —la voz burlona de otro chico se alzó entre el coro de risitas y murmullos—. ¿Envenenando pozos?

Los pies del niño parecieron liberarse del suelo y trató de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, pero una manaza la agarró y lo obligó a detenerse. Un nuevo puñetazo lo alcanzó en la cara y estuvo seguro de le habían roto la nariz.

—Los brujos son escoria. Servidores del diablo —sentenció el líder y se inclinó frente a su víctima, que seguía siendo sostenido por ese chico tan enorme.

Ignotus quiso replicar pero un nuevo golpe le cortó el aire. El chico grande lo soltó y cayó de bruces en el suelo, intentando respirar. Sintió como alguien le pegaba una patada en las costillas y soltó un gemido de dolor. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso? ¡Ni él ni su familia jamás le habían hecho daño a ningún _muggle_! ¿Qué era eso de envenenar pozos?

Otra patada. Un escupitajo en la nuca. Ignotus cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenían que detenerse. Tenían que dejarlo en paz.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que estaba aferrado a una rama de un árbol altísimo, no muy lejos del lugar donde los chicos habían empezado a golpearlo. Para colmo de males, había perdido la bolsa con las cosas de su madre. Ignotus sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¡Él no había hecho nada para merecer esos golpes!

—¡Mirad, ahí está! —gritó uno de los chicos apuntando a la copa del árbol.

Por un segundo, el niño temió que intentaran subir para seguir golpeándolo o que trataran de empujarlo de la copa. Pero al parecer, el juego había perdido la gracia y el grupito se dispersó a los pies del árbol. Ignotus se aferró con fuerza al tronco del árbol y empezó a sollozar.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora? Él nunca había hablado con esos chicos y ellos lo habían atacado por el mero hecho de ser un brujo. Aunque él nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Muchos menos había envenenado un pozo o alguna barbaridad semejante. Los magos que él conocía nunca habrían hecho algo así.

Pero a ellos no les había importado. Les daba igual que él se llamara Ignotus Peverell o que su color preferido fuera el azul. Lo que a ellos les importaba era que él era un mago y que estaba ahí, a plena vista.

Ignotus deseó ser invisible.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas varias:**

(1) Allison Gross es la protagonista de una balada, en la que una bruja fea (Allison) se enamora de un hombre que no la corresponde y ella, enojada, lo convierte en dragón. Se me ocurrió darle el aspecto estereotípico de bruja mala, porque de algún lado tiene que haber salido esa imagen.

(2) La mujer de Cadmus, Elinor, originalmente iba a llamarse Leonore (como la amada muerta de "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe), pero finalmente me decidí por Elinor, que tiene el mismo origen (los dos vienen de Eleanor, como variante de Helena) y suena más medieval a mis oídos.

(3) El nombre de Caris, la hija de Cadmus, es una referencia a la protagonista de "Un mundo sin fin" de Ken Follet; una mujer de armas tomar, ciertamente.

(4) El Estatuto del Secreto data de 1589 y fue oficialmente establecido en 1592. Antes de eso, los magos vivían entre los Muggles. Sin embargo, durante la época medieval los magos ya estaban empezando a tener problemas con los muggles, como podría atestiguar Babbitty Rabbitty (que si bien fue escrito en el siglo XVI, seguramente tiene sus raíces en algo más antiguo; o al menos, eso creo yo).

(5) Aparentemente, Godric's Hollow está ubicado en Cornwall (o Cornualles), al suroeste de Inglaterra, por lo que el comercio con España o los países árabes seguramente fue una parte importante de la vida en ese lugar. Además, en ese período fue la época de Al-Ándalus, por lo que seguramente había más comercio con los países árabes.

(6) Lo de la tela que cabe en una cáscara de nuez es una referencia a una historia de mi infancia, aunque no recuerdo el nombre. La semilla de naranja es una referencia a "El Ilusionista", una de mis películas preferidas.

(7) En la primera parte, Antioch tiene veinticuatro años. Cadmus, en la segunda, tiene treinta y nueve. E Ignotus, en la última parte, tiene ocho. En mi canon mental, los dos hermanos mayores son mucho mayores que Ignotus. Ni idea por qué, pero así me lo imagino.

* * *

_No creo que haya mucho que decir sobre el fic, espero que todo haya quedado dicho allá arriba. Sólo diré que según don Word, el cuerpo del fic tiene exactamente 4.818 palabras, por lo que estuve bordeando peligrosamente el límite de palabras del reto. Pero no me pasé, por más que estuve cerca._

_Tengo que decir que además, he disfrutado metiéndome con estos personajes de los que tan poco se sabe. Es muy interesante y me dan ganas de atreverme con personajes nuevos. Me ha gustado mucho inventar detallitos acerca de ellos. La afición por los duelos de Antioch y el hecho de que no siempre sale bien parado, el amor de Cadmus por una chica mucho más joven y la curiosidad de Ignotus. Todo eso ya es parte de mi canon mental acerca de los Peverell.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
